Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII/Part 8
Herzlich willkommen zum bereits 8. Part meines Walkthroughs ^-^ In diesem werden wir endlich diesen Tag und auch die Hauptmission Yusnaans beenden und ihr werdet staunen, was heut so alles passiert mit unserem lieben Blondie… Aber ich hör lieber auf, euch neugierig zu machen und überlass euch selbst das Abenteuer :3 Komplizierter kann ein Palast auch nicht mehr sein right|310px Da ihr noch im Show-Outfit rumstehen dürftet, kümmert euch doch gleich mal um eure Garderoben. Schmeißt Nachtschatten wieder raus und werft Dunkle Muse wieder rein, aber kümmert euch auch direkt um eure Fähigkeiten. Seht zu, dass ihr jeden Knopf mit etwas anderem belegt und spezialisiert euch auf Feuer-Magie. Habt ihr das alles geregelt, aktiviert die Chronostasis, denn ihr wollt ja noch vor 6 Uhr fertig werden. Begebt euch in den Palast und folgt dem Weg in einen Chaosherd. Wichtig ist diesmal, dass ihr gegen jeden Gegner kämpft, der euch über den Weg läuft, denn ihr braucht die EP, die ihr von Gegner bekommt. Nun geht ihr nach oben, dabei ist es egal, ob ihr links oder rechts lang geht, doch der rechte Weg empfiehlt sich, um schneller voranzukommen. Lauft dann im Norden entlang und folgt dem Weg, den ihr schon am Anfang des Spiels gegangen seid, somit muss ich den, denke ich, nicht wieder erläutern. Seid ihr vor der Tür angekommen, die am Anfang noch verschlossen war, benutzt rechts eure ID-Karte, um die Tür zu öffnen. In der Sackgasse werdet ihr auf einen Schalter hingewiesen, also betätigt ihn, um ein weiteres Tor zu öffnen, das ihr durchschreitet. Klettert im nächsten Raum links hoch und folgt dem kurzen Weg, um einen Feuerschlag St. 2 zu erhalten. Daraufhin könnt ihr weiterlaufen, um in einen weiteren Raum zu gelangen, bei dem ihr dasselbe Spielchen spielt. Klettert links über die Kisten nach oben und folgt dem Weg, um den Schalter erreichen zu können. Habt ihr diesen betätigt, geht durch das Tor und wählt zunächst den rechten Weg, um Starkblocken St. 2 einzusammeln. Lauft weiter und schaut euch im nächsten Raum kurz um, sodass ihr einen Überblick gewinnt. Klettert dann geradeaus über die Kisten, um über diesen Weg zum nächsten Schalter zu kommen, bei welchem ihr auch eine Eisschutzkrause findet. Wenn ihr das Tor hinter euch lasst, werdet ihr einer Wache in die Arme laufen. Er will Lightning jedoch helfen und ebenfalls Snow retten, doch da Light ihn nicht mitnehmen kann, soll er mit seinen Heiltränken und Phönixfedern helfen. Deckt euch also ein und ihr erfahrt, dass Snow seinen Wachen befohlen hat, sie sollen ihn ohne zu Zögern töten, sollte er den Verstand verlieren und zu einer Bedrohung werden. Deshalb sollen sie ihn auch auf keinen Fall rauslassen. Und da nur von außen Monsterschreie zu hören sind, befürchtet die Wache, dass irgendwas mit Snow passiert… na super… Lauft weiter zur vereisten Tür, hinter welcher Snow mit ner Menge Chaos verweilt. Laut Hope soll Light irgendwie das Eis schmelzen, doch da das kein normales Eis ist, muss es einen anderen Weg geben, um das Eissiegel zu brechen. Dieses wurde im übrigen von Snow selbst geschaffen, damit er nicht raus kann – er hat sich selbst eingesperrt. Schaut auf die Karte und geht rechts in die Sackgasse, wo ihr das Werk der Ziellosigkeit findet. Geht dann in die andere Richtung, aber nicht in die Sackgasse sondern ihr nehmt den nördlichen Weg, wo ihr am Ende die Leiter hochmüsst. Nun seht ihr Snows Zimmer, das naja… eher einer Zelle ähnelt, da es nicht gerade gemütlich aussieht und schon gar nicht wie das eines Schutzherrn. Lauft also weiter in den größeren Raum, in dessen Mitte eine Leiter ist, die ihr hochklettern solltet. Lauft den Weg entlang, fallt nicht runter und betätigt den Schalter, um durch das Tor und schließlich in Snows Zelle zu kommen. Dort seht ihr, dass auf dem Tisch etwas pink leuchtet. Dabei handelt es sich um Serahs Anhänger. Springt dann in das Loch, auf das ihr hingewiesen werdet und folgt dem Weg zur Eistür. Stellt sicher, dass eure TP voll geheilt sind und ihr mindestens 4 EP habt. Dann untersucht die Tür. Ein verzweifelter Schutzherr left|290px Light motzt Snow erstmal durch die Tür an, ob er Serah überhaupt wirklich richtig gekannt hat. Unser Idiot antwortet aber nicht, obwohl Light meint, Serah wollte nie etwas anderes als ihn… Ich wusste zwar nicht, dass Snow ein Gegenstand is, aber okay… Dank des Anhängers wird das Eissiegel jedenfalls tatsächlich gebrochen und Light kann zu Snow, welcher sich zu ihr umdreht. Seine Begründung für die Einsperraktion is easy, aber bescheuert: er wollte testen, ob Light wirklich die echte Lightning ist, da eine Hochstaplerin nie auf die Idee gekommen wäre, den Anhänger zu benutzen. Doch spätestens jetzt solltet ihr merken, dass Snow total verzweifelt ist und nicht mehr weiter weiß, er will einfach sterben, um mindestens einmal in 500 Jahren nützlich zu sein, er würde Serah eh nie wieder sehen. Daraufhin verwandelt er sich in einen Cie‘th… Naja, immerhin sieht er besser aus als all die anderen ekligen Kreaturen. Dennoch will er, dass Light ihn zerstört, was für uns nur eins heißt: Boss-Time… Snow sackt keuchend zusammen und dann taucht auch noch Lumina auf, welche meint, Snow sei nicht mehr der alte Snow. Nur noch ein leerer Körper ohne Seele. Letztere würde nur durch seinen Tod gerettet werden… Kurze Frage, Square Enix… uhm… darf ich Lumina dafür umbringen? Gibt’s nicht so nen geheimen Bossfight? Nein? Manno v.v Jedenfalls versucht Light den Halb-Cie‘th zur Vernunft zu prügeln, allerdings ist sie am Ende und weiß nicht mehr, wie sie ihm helfen soll. Irgendwie hab ich Light noch nie so am Boden zerstört gesehn… wortwörtlich… Vielleicht ist sie ja in Snow… Näääh, die doch nich >.< Serah wüsste anscheinend, wie man den alten Snow erreichen kann. Dieser steht gerade im Übrigen auf und verkloppt Light ein bisschen. Wenn mans so sieht, könnte der total nen guten Zombie bei The Walking Dead spielen… Geräusche und Bewegungen hauen ja hin. Lightning sieht die letzte Hoffnung in dem Anhänger und krallt ihn sich. Sie rappelt sich auf, schnappt sich Snow und versucht nur auf ihn einzureden. right|135px Dann drückt sie den Anhänger gegen seine Brust und schon ist Snow kein Cie‘th mehr – it‘s maaagic… Klein Snow kippt erschöpft in Lights Arme, kann sich einen kleinen Spaß aber dennoch nicht verkneifen. Pfft… Light hat auchn Dachschaden, sowas is zexy! Und pöse… sie durchkreuzt immer Snows Pläne… Er kriegt kein Danke, er darf nichmal an nem netten Ort sterben… Okay, da hätt ich den auch zur Vernunft gekloppt. Light klärt ihn jedenfalls auf, dass in der neuen Welt alles gut wird, doch bis dahin muss er weiterhin der Schutzherr von Yusnaan sein. Und ohnehin wäre er viel zu stur zum Sterben gewesen… Der Liebe kriegt den Anhänger von Serah zurück und als Light weg ist, zweifelt er daran, dass Serah wieder zu ihm zurück will, doch trotzdem will er Serah dieses Mal wie ein wahrer Held zurückholen… wo wir wieder im ersten Teil der Trilogie gelandet wären… De Ja Vu… Fakt ist aber, ihr habt nun eure 2. Hauptmission abgeschlossen und erhaltet eure Belohnung dafür ^-^ *Maximal-EP +1 *Maximal-TP +300 *Maximaler ATB-Balken +10 *Angriffskraft +112 *Magie +28 Redet nun noch 4x mit Snow, um zu kapieren, dass er wieder ganz der alte Trottel ist und sammelt dann draußen vor dem Loch das Geisterkopftuch ein. Nun könnt ihr ausm Palast raus und die Zeit bis 6 Uhr verstreichen lassen… Das wars mal wieder von mir, wie es weitergeht, seht ihr im nächsten Part. Also bis denne, eure Dämmer ;) Navigation zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern